fortunearterialfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruna Yuki
Haruna Yuki Haruna Yuki is one of the main characters of Fortune Arterial. She has an older sister named Kanade Yuki. She is Erika's childhood friend and also Kohei's childhood friend too, before he moved away due to his Father's employment transfers. She has many tie in's with the story and makes alot of apperance in the series. Out of all the female characters in the series, she is considered the most friendly type, not showing any frustation and always carries a kind aura. She loves cleaning and helping others in need but can be sometimes shy. Appearance Haruna Yuki has very sweet, soothing features. She has white skin with a slight tan complexion, slight blush to her cheeks, dark brown eyes and honey brown hair with two trademark antenna's (or o'hage) at the top. Like most characters in the series, she is mostly seen in the school uniform, she wears neither tights nor knee stockings. During the summer, she wears the summer uniform but doesn't wear vest unlike most do. For casual clothing, she wears a loose, thrilly white dress with long red ribbons on the sleeves and neck, teamed with a long pink thrilly skirt with sandles. She also has another uniform, which releates to the club she joins. Her club is mostly cleaning and household maintenance so it's very 'maid-like'. It consists of a long red and white thrilly dress, a white thrilly apron with black trimmings, a black neck ribbon with a white thrilly headress with black and red trimmings and red ribbons. She wears the school uniform most of the series. Bio/Story Haruna Yuki makes alot of appearance in the story but also the backstory before she attended Shuchikan Academy. When she was a child, she used to play with Erika Sendo as her best play friend along with her sister Kanade. One day when playing together, Haruna was caught up in a road accident which put her in concussion and could have almost killed her. A panicked Erika managed to use her vampire-like powers to revive her and put her in a stable condition, though still very confused and disoriented from the accident she was just in. This of course put Erika's supernatural secret at risk, so to prevent emotional scarring and to keep her secret secure, Erika reluctantly used her power to erase Haruna's memory of the accident but also Erika herself. After that, Haruna of course forgot about Erika and did not appear in her life till she started Shuchikan Academy. After having her memories erased by Erika, Haruna found another best friend to play with which was Hasekura Kouhei. Both her sister and Kouhei always hung out together and enjoyed each others company. The three were inseperable, vowing always to stay together no matter what. Unfortunately due to Kouhei's father always traveling to a different country due to employment matters, Kouhei had to move overseas, Leaving Haruna and Kanade to promise to always keep in contact with him and be friends no matter the distance. Kouhei still kept every letter Haruna wrote him over the years. When Kouhei finally transferred to Shuchikan Academy he did not remember her or her sister very well until Kanade used her energetic and mischievous personality to remind him. Haruna has a crush for Kouhei. Category:Females Category:Characters